


Hopeless Romantic

by Cas_The_Squid



Category: Escape the Fate
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-02
Updated: 2012-08-02
Packaged: 2017-11-11 06:30:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cas_The_Squid/pseuds/Cas_The_Squid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ronnie has been acting weird around Max and only Craig knows why. Max is fed up and wants answers now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hopeless Romantic

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly have no idea what is even in this story. I haven't even looked at it since I posted it almost a year ago on another site. i'm sure it makes no sense but it won 2nd place in two contests so it can't be all that bad.

Ronnie has been acting so weird around me. And I’m not just imagining things. Robert and Monte have noticed it to whenever I ask Craig about it he just shrugs it off and leaves the room. I have a feeling he knows what’s up with Ronnie.

I’m currently watching TV in the living room. Nothing good is on so I’m just channel surfing. That’s all I’ve been doing for the day three hours. Everyone else ditched me to go do their own thing. Robert and Monte went to the movies to see some lame Disney movie Monte has been wanting to see for ages.

Craig went shopping at a club and I can bet you $20 he’s trying to pick up some girl right now with his ‘oh so charming looks’ as he puts it. Lastly, I have no fucking clue where Ronnie is, as per usual. He’s always running off somewhere and never tells me crap. I really should get a leash for that boy.

Just as I was about to doze off I heard the front door open, followed by drunken giggles and the sounds of something crashing to the floor and breaking. I swear if that’s Ronnie, I’m going to kill him.

I got up to go check who it was and wasn’t really that surprised to see that it was Craig with a girl hanging off him. She was a dirty blonde with little clothing on and looked piss drunk just like Craig. I just sook my head and headed back to the living room to go turn off the TV only to find it already off and Ronnie standing there, remote in hand.

“Where have you been Ron?” I asked wanting to know why I had to wait up for his ass to come home.

“Just out.” was all he said before threw the remote on the couch and started his way up stairs, to our room.

“If you think you’re going to get off easy with that answer you’re sorely mistaken. Tell me where the fuck you were and why you didn’t bother to call your boyfriend or at least leave a note” I interrogated him as I followed him to our room and into the connected bathroom.

“I told you, I was out. That’s it. You can even ask Craig.” Oh, that was the wrong thing to say. He knows what he did by the look of ‘Oh Shit’ that crossed his face.

“So Craig gets to know where you were but I don’t!? What the fuck kind of boyfriend are you!? You leave at ungodly hours of the night and don’t come back till last as hell.” my voice started to crack.” Ronnie are you…are you…C-cheating on me?” My voice really cracked there at the end.

How could he do this to me? I though he loved me? He’s said it countless times. Am I not enough for him anymore? Am I not good enough for him? What the hell did I do to deserve this?

That look of ‘Oh Shit’ crossed his face. “Max I would never do that! You know I love you with all my heart.” He took my hand in his. “I’m sorry for what I’ve put you through lately but I can’t tell you anything yet. I’m sorry but you’ll just have to wait a little longer.” he pulled me close to him and kissed the top of my head before wrapping his arms around my waist.

He led me to our bed, lay me down with him, and wrapped me in his arms once again. I just laid there and took in his familiar sent and the warmth I felt radiating off him. Without even realizing it, I fell fast asleep in his arms.

************************ IN THE MORNING *******************

I woke up to an empty space next to me like usual. I’m so used to it by now that I don’t even care. I just got up and took a shower. I got dressed and attempted to towel dry my hair but gave up. I headed down stairs to grab something quick to eat. When I saw the kitchen, I was shocked.

The table was covered with a full breakfast feast. There were eggs, bacon, toast, pancakes, crêpeês, omlettes, fruits, and coffee and at the end was a smiling Ronnie.

I just stood there with my mouth open like an idiot. Ronnie’s smile didn’t falter as he got up and pulled out the chair next to his, signaling me to sit down. I sat down and just stared at all the food. How the hell did he make all this?

“Ronnie…how did you do all this?” I was stunned. He’d never done anything like this before.

“Yeah I woke up extra early to cook it all. I even got Craig to help. Sorry you had to wake up alone but I wanted today to be special.” he smiled and took me hand in his. I swear I’m going to melt from how sweet all this is.

“Why? It’s just Sunday.” I was kind of confused as to why today had to be special. It’s not as if today has any significance that I know of.

“Well I have something important to ask you later and I just wanted to. Can’t I spoil my boyfriend for random reasons every mow and then?” he said, the smile never leaving his face.

“Yes, yes you can and your boyfriend loves to be spoiled very much.” I replied and gave him a quick, sweet kiss before I started to eat.

“That’s good because that’s all I’m going to do today. So after you’re done eating go do your hair or whatever because we have somewhere to be soon.”

“Where are you taking me?” I said with a mouth full of bacon.

“You’ll just have to wait and see.” he said smirking.

I finished my food and felt fat, full and content. I went up stairs and did my hair the way Ronnie love it. Straight and slightly poofy. I put on some eyeliner and went back down stairs to my waiting man.

He smiled at me when he saw me and wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed my forehead. “Ready to go sexy?” he asked.

I blushed. ”Yea…”

“Then let’s go.”

He led me to his car, we got in, and he started the car and drove off.  
We were driving for a long time before I started to smell salt in the air. I instantly knew where he ad taken me. The beach. I haven’t been here since I was a kid and Ronnie knows how much I love it here. God he’s sp sweet! I smiled the rest of the drive.

He parked the car near the stairs leading down to the sand. We got out and Ronnie grabbed beach stuff from the back of the trunk. Wow, he really did plan this. We made our way you the sand and found the best spot and set our stuff down and laid out the towels. Ronnie handed me a pair of trunks and I took of to the nearest bathroom to change.

On my way back I saw a girl sitting on my towel next to Ronnie. Anger and jealousy flared inside me. I stomped my way over to them. Ronnie’s back was turned to me but the girl could see me coming and she smirked. The bitch fucking smirked!

I walked up to her ‘hey bitch, you’re in my spot. Move. Now.” yes I d need to be an ass. The skank is flirting with MY Ronnie.

She just looked at me before looking back to Ronnie who had a bemused smile on his face. “Ronnie can you make your friend stop being mean to me?” she made a stupid puppy dogface attempt. To bad, she doesn’t know that only works for me.

“Okay’ he said simply. I so didn’t expect that.

“Thank you Ronnie dear.” she gave me a ha ha bitch smile

“Babe come sit on my lap and be nice to Ashley, she’s just being nice,” Ronnie said to me with the same bemused smile.

I smirked. ‘Sure babe.” I sat on Ronnie’s lap, gave him a kiss, and held his hand for added affect. I looked back at Ashley who had a clear look of disgust on her face. “I just don’t like girls flirting with my boyfriend.”

“Ewe” was all she said before getting up and walking away.

Ronnie laughed and wrapped his arms around me and put his chin on my shoulder.” Well that was fun. Now how about we go have fun in the freezing ass water that is going to make our balls shrink?”

I chuckled and nodded okay and was about to get up when roonnie stood up and ran to the water with me still in his arms bridal style. I screamed for him to put me down but it was to no anvil. He ran right into the cold water and waited until he was deep enough to just drop me.

When I came back up, I glared at him. “You’re an ass, I hope you know that.”

“Awe but you love my ass-ness.” he smirked.

“I swear if I didn’t love and didn’t want to go to jail I would be drowning you right now.” I still glared.

“Yeah right. Like you could over power me. You’re the bitch in the relationship remember.” He said smirking while I just blushed and shoved him.

We swam and had fun in the water for a few more hours until it got dark and even colder. We dried off and got changed and got back into the car after throwing our stuff in the trunk. I expected Ronnie to take us back home but I got a pleasant surprise when he pulled into the parking lot of a rather expensive looking hotel.

I just followed him around like a lost puppy checking everything out as he checked us in and we made our way to what im guessing is our room. I was right. Our room was huge. It had like five rooms to it. Why Ronnie got a room this big I will never know.

I checked the whole place out as I did on the way here and Ronnie just watched me the whole time. Laughing at the expressions, I made. After I was done doing that, I flopped down on the big, fluffy bed and sighed. This felt great after playing at the beach all day.

Ronnie lay next to me. “Don’t het to comfy we still have one more place to go before you can even think about sleeping. So get ready. You’ll find everything you’ll need in the bathroom. I have to go do something real quick.” he gave me a peck on the cheek before he got up and left the room to go onto the balcony.

I sighed and got up and went to the bathroom to do what Ronnie said and true to his word all the hair supplies and makeup I could ever need was all there. I jumped in the shower real quick to get all the sand from my hair. I got out and blow-dried my hair before doing it like it was before. I decided to go with different makeup though. I put on black eye shadow and red eyeliner on the bottom.

After deaming myself hot enough I walked out of the bathroom to see Ronnie sitting on the bed in deep thought. He had prittied himself up too. Instead of his trunks and t-shirt, he wore a black button up dress shirt and black skinnie jeans with his normal black converse.

I noticed clothes beside him and guess they were for me so I took them and changed quickly without Ronnie even noticing. When I was finished, I tapped him on the shoulder and he looked up at me startled. I guess he was really deep in thought.

“Hey, ready to go?” he asked.

“Yeah. Where are we going and why do we have to look semi fancy?”

“Just wait and see.” he said before standing up and grabbing my hand and leading me out of our room.

We got in the elevator and made stupid jokes about the music the whole way down. We got out and made our way back to the car and Ronnie started to drive to wherever the hell he’s taking us next.

The drive was only fifteen minuets to the next destination, which happened to a fancy looking restaurant. So that explains the semi fancy clothes. We went inside and walked up to the maitre‘de(sp?).

“Do you have a reservation?” he asked all snooty like while looking u up and down and clearly disapproving.

“Yes we do under Radke.” Ronnie said not liking the guy’s attitude.  
The guy checked the list and grimaced that there was indeed a reservation and he would have to be nice to us. “Well then right this way.” he led us to a table in the back. He gave us our menus before walking off.

“Well he was an asshole.” I said while looking at my menu. My eyes bugged out when I saw the prices. Damn this is going to be a very expensive day.

“At least we don’t have to look at his snobby ass all night.” Ronnie replied.

I nodded in agreeing. “So Ronnie why are you making today so special?” I really want to know. It’s been bugging me the whole day.

“Well I have something really important to ask you and I just wanted to give you a great day no matter what your answer is.” he said simply.

“Then ask away. You know you can ask me anything.” Im starting to get nervous as to what his questions is.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out something I couldn’t see. He got down on one knee in front of me and opened a little black box with a beautiful silver and black ring in it. I gasped, holy shit he’s going to ask me to marry him!

“Max I love you with all my heart and I can’t even begin to imagine a world without you. I want to wake up to your beautiful smiling face everyday for the rest of my life. I want to be able to tell people that you’re my amazing husband. Maxwell Scott Green will you marry me?”

I was speechless so I just nodded and kissed him long and hard. I could hear the other people around us awing. When we broke apart Ronnie chuckled softly.

“I’ll take that as a yes then?”

I placed my hand on his cheek and kissed him once more. “yes I will marry you”. I smiled at hearing the words I said. I though he would never ask with all that’s been going on with us.

I am so ready to spend the rest of my life with this beautiful man.


End file.
